dcfannonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hollywood Kirby
Hollywood Kirby is a Suite life spin-off about security guard Kirby moving to Hollywood for a new life. This new Disney Channel sitcom presents a season of 22 epiosdes and has been renewed for a second season of about 20 to 25 episodes. Overview Kirby moves out of the S.S Tipton and moves to Hollywood to find himself a unique family and friends. Cast Windell D. Middlebrooks as Kirby Kirby is Amanda's husband, Joe's father and Sandy's step father. He isn't the smartest guy, looks to move on from his body guard days and become something new. Jilian Michaels as Amanda Amanda is Kirby's wife, Joe's step-mother and she is Sandy's mother. She is very smart, works at an advanced Science lab. Miley Cyrus as Sandy Sandy is Kirby's step-daughter, Joe's step-sister and Amanda's daughter. She is beautiful and extremely popular in California. Kyle Massey as Joe Joe is Kirby's son, Amanda's step-son and Sandy's step-brother. He is clumsy and not the smartest guy, acts like his dad. Episode Guide 01. Bye and Hello Airdate: April 4, 2012 Prod. Code: 101 Director: Phill Lewis Plot: Kirby says bye to everyone on deck. Now he is in Hollywood. He meets a girl named Amanda and is in love with her. Meanwhile, Sandy meets a guy, she thinks is a wizard. Note: This is the premiere to put you in the context. 02. New Job, New Beer Airdate: April 11, 2012 Prod. Code: 102 Director: Rich Correll Plot: Kirby tries to get a new job at a new licker store in Hollywood to find out, he is the worst ever so gets fired. Amanda will be mad and occur their 1st mini-fight. Meanwhile, Sandy and her brother Joe have a party at the park. Note: This episode is one year, after Kirby moved to Hollywood. 03. In Your Dreams Airdate: April, 18, 2012 Prod. Code: 103 Director: Rich Correll Plot: Kirby doesn't like Sandy's new good looking friend called Nolan so body guards Sandy from Nolan.Meanwhile, Amanda gets a day-off at work so tries to fit in her friends club's (book club, cooking club and others). Absent: Kyle Massey as Joe 04. Hoollywood Airdate: April 25, 2012 Prod. Code: 104 Director: Rich Correll Plot: Kirby finally has the time to enjoy Hollywood. But discovers a legend called Hoollywood. It is a ghost that haunts Hollywood every Saturday 14th. Joe gets really scared because of this ghost legend since it is Saturday 14th, Amanda and Sandy try to calm him down. 05. Ian Carter Airdate: May 2, 2012 Prod. Code: 105 Director: Eric Dean Seaton Plot: Joe wins a contest to see Ian Carter live in California but Kirby doesn't want him to go alone. Meanwhile, Sandy tells Amanda that they can have some time together but Sandy gets asked on a date by Nolan to see Ian Carter. 06. Man Down Airdate: May 9, 2012 Prod. Code: 106 Director: Eric Dean Seaton Plot: There was a crime in Hollywood. The team investagating the crime think Joe and Kirby are two possible suspects, they get very scared. Sandy and Amanda need to find a way so they do not go to prison. 07. The Twins Airdate: May 16, 2012 Prod. Code: 107 Director: Phill Lewis Plot: Morris and Francis come visit Kirby; they are cousins but nobody like them. But Sandy wants to spend the day with them. Soon, after, she is in trouble because of the twins. kirby is mad against Amanda because she invited Morris and Francis. Note: The twins are a parody of Zack and Cody and this is a 40 minute episode. 08. Star Searching